Question: A green necklace costs $$99$, which is $9$ times as much as a yellow jacket costs. How much does the yellow jacket cost?
The cost of the green necklace is a multiple of the cost of the yellow jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$99 \div 9$ $$99 \div 9 = $11$ A yellow jacket costs $$11$.